Almost Too Late, continued - Chapters 10-16
by AllegrasMom
Summary: The trial for Little Al begins and Phryne and Jack deal with a new reality.


Chapter 10

It had been a month since Phryne and Jack had comes to terms with how they felt about each other. Jack had also come to grips with the fact that Phryne was the one who had made the headlines for saving him from Big Al and dispatching that loathsome man. Somehow he didn't mind. Phryne spent the first week or so in bed. The fever weakened her a lot more than she would admit. He visited her every day and properly sat on a chair perfectly positioned by Mr. Butler for viewing the love of his life. She'd be her usual indefatigable self soon. He, on the other hand, felt self-conscious about his head. The hair was beginning to grow in now, but the long slim bright pink scar was as itchy as hell. Mac had just removed the sutures not long before. It wasn't as painful, but the wound tended to throb whenever Phryne wanted to get out of bed. And physically assault him in broad daylight with everyone in the house. Whenever she tried to move towards him he gripped the sides of his chair making noises about having to get back to the courthouse. He secretly prayed that for the rest of his life his head wound wouldn't be some kind of silent alarm where Phryne was concerned. He knew they loved each other. That's all he cared about. She had indeed saved his life. There wasn't a more grateful man on the planet!

The trial of Little Al had begun. He and Hugh were inseparable as Big Al's death caused a firestorm in the Melbourne underworld as well as ripples of hatred for the inspector throughout the Victorian constabulary bureaucracy. He needed dear loyal Hugh for protection, but didn't tell Dot as to why they were always in each other's company since Dot was now planning their coming nuptials. He didn't know whom else he could trust as the trial and the evidence he'd been amassing for years turned over a good many rocks. The citizens of Melbourne were certainly horrified by all that had shimmied and wriggled out from under those rocks. The facts were now being brought into the eviscerating sunlight in the headlines of the daily newspapers.

Sitting at the back of the courtroom as all the preliminaries were read aloud, Jack remembered how on first meeting Phryne that she had quipped that he was "a man with a plan". Well, this was the denouement of that plan. And with the backing of the commissioner and even the governor, he was attempting to shake the rats out of the police force. A good many heads would roll. The "rats" and their solicitors were lined up on one side of the aisle. The prosecutors and the many witnesses, those Little Al couldn't manage to have killed from jail, were all there under police protection. He knew those slated for the dock hated Phryne just as much as he since she saved him from being silenced. The trial would be a lengthy one and occupy nearly everyone in town with endless gossip about Melbourne's new "Hero Couple". Even hurtful gossip surfaced and was endlessly repeated about the inspector's relationship with the lady detective as the idle minds of the upper classes constantly twittered about them at garden parties and through cocktail hours. He knew Aunt P. was in a constant battle with her friends over the kind of things she was hearing, but he was surprised to find out she had become their greatest defender. Regardless of what reached Phryne, she nightly told him that she couldn't have been more proud of anyone in her entire life! She positively beamed in approval even though every day of testimony exposed him to danger and possible professional retribution.

Chapter 11

Strangely enough Jack thought, in the last weeks with the anxiety over the trail, they didn't talk a lot about their future together or what form it might take. Honestly he didn't care as long as they were together. He could see them working together side by side; continuing to solve cases. The only obstacle could be the attitude of the new commissioner towards that idea at the end of all this. The indictment of his ex-father-in-law was a black mark on the department, but he was sure the new man, an outsider, would be fairer in his assessment once all the facts were revealed. He was still slightly apprehensive since he knew he couldn't stop Phryne from her detecting. After all, she was positively brilliant at it!

There it went. Once, and then again. His scar was throbbing. He took it as a sign to stop wallowing in a possible negative outcome of the corruption trial. He just wanted to be a man again, not a policeman. A man in love.

Rosie had deeply retreated to the back of his mind. He knew he had disappointed her. His youthful ardor had cooled on his return from war. There would be no children. The contrast to the woman he had married before the war and promised to love and cherish and the one he loved so differently now was immediately palpable. War had changed him. But Phryne...he took a sharp intake of breath…knowing Phryne, talking with Phryne, working with Phryne, letting her tease him relentlessly, always looking deeply into his eyes, touching him ever so gently with her fingers on his hands, his arms, his chest, even his lips…she had changed him PROFOUNDLY. She had given him his life back. A life beyond work. Beyond painful memories. A life filled with blush-inducing innuendo, daring outfits, wild ideas, inconvenient frissons, and a perpetually open hand asking him to join her. In his mind, they were already lovers. Like Beatrice and Benedict, this was all something they had to work through first. This platonic engaging and increasingly enrapturing foreplay that, truthfully, he quite enjoyed no matter how off balance she could make him, was the reason he woke up in the morning. No help from friends or a jealous Prince for the two of them! They had done what seemed to him like an endless dance. Sometimes at times a frenzied flailing, but at the end of it, a waltz. But the obfuscations ended that night at Mac's cottage. The dizzying back and forth had ended though he could clearly think of ways to make her dizzy again, but this time it would be based on a love declared and acknowledged. As he stood up to enter the courtroom, there was one thing he knew for sure. She needed to buy a new mattress!

Chapter 12

Phryne didn't know where Jack was taking her, but she was grateful that the long weeks of trial had finally ended. The Commissioner told him to take some time off. They would have a serious talk next week. A goodly portion of the constabulary was now in prison. One particular captain was headed for the gallows along with Little Al. A citation from the governor was next and all the handshakes were captured for all of the newspapers. Phryne was still worried as they headed off to celebrate as she recalled the looks from some on the force reserved for Jack when he wasn't looking. Phryne made it a point not to show up at the courthouse in the final days before the sentencings. She thought, and rightly so, that Jack should have the spotlight. Phryne thought of other inmates now. Murdoch Foyle. Jack's former father-in-law and Rosie's ex-fiance.

She felt deep sympathy for Rosie at that moment wondering if she too thought that perhaps Sidney Fletcher had become close to her to advance his various business interests with her father and that he didn't really care for her. Abandoned by the two men she loved, Rosie had returned to her sister's house after the final divorce decree was read. She had since married a grade school sweetheart who had been widowed by the Spanish Flu. Jack let her read what might very well have been her final letter to him shortly after Rosie's wedding. Rosie was happy. She just found out she was pregnant. The large farm her new husband owned was doing well. Her tone was buoyant.

The lines that struck her the most on this recalling and made her tear up even now as she took in the sea air were…"Jack, please believe me when I tell you that I don't blame you. I don't blame you for any of it. I no longer feel ashamed about my father and Sidney. People here have accepted me as Ben's wife. All the strings to Melbourne have now been cut. I know that after the war you were changed. I should have changed too, but wanted the man I married instead. That was very foolish of me. I know that now. I realized in marrying Ben that I had finally changed, too. I love Ben. And I'm determined to be happy. I saw how much in love you and Phryne were at the footy game. I knew there was no going back for me. I want you and Phryne to be happy. I couldn't wish you anything otherwise." And with that final thought darting across the front her mind, Jack pulled up to Mac's holiday cottage.

Chapter 13

Jack unpacked what seemed like the same number of baskets from the trunk as the last time, but this time, thankfully, there was no firewood. But the bad memories of that night, a lifetime ago, wouldn't intrude on this visit. Phryne used Mac's extra key and let herself in. She teared when she saw that Mac had arranged for a few special touches. Phryne knew that these were the kinds of things she did for Daisy. It touched her so very deeply.

It was only mid-morning. Jack had insisted they leave early. Everyone was asleep save for Mr. Butler who softly kissed her on the cheek as they left. He seemed like a proud papa somehow. He even shook Jack's hand and they exchanged smiles. Jack had only ONE CONDITION about this long-awaited weekend. And after much protest, she finally agreed to his demand. What was is? That HE WOULD BE IN CHARGE of what he gleefully called the long weekend's "itinerary". What Jack didn't know was that Phryne was only pretending to bristle. She had absolutely every intention of letting this dear man get his way after, what were they, minutes, hours, she added them together, probably weeks of merciless teasing. No man had held out for her as long as Jack. And now, she wanted no man more.

The last time they were here together they had both nearly lost their lives. They had indeed saved each other then. This time the cottage was filled with that joyful realization and the cold of that night had given way to the bright sunshine. Phryne thought it would be warm enough for a swim and started dropping her dress straps one at a time, but was shocked to see Jack grab his bathing costume and go straight into the bathroom. And lock the door. "OK. I'm already breaking our agreement. Sorry, Jack. You're in charge. Can't blame a girl for…" and rolled her eyes and smiled.

Chapter 14

She knocked on the bathroom door when she had finished changing. He had been waiting what seemed like ages. They gathered towels, a basket with lunch things and headed down the porch stairs to the empty beach. Phryne had assumed the first day would be occupied with frantic lovemaking, but instead it was as if they had just met and were getting to know each other. Not in an embarrassed and awkward way as on a first date, but in an easy, knowing and relaxed way. They talked for hours with Phryne's head in his lap. She thought this was a prime position to take in Jack's continually smiling face. The intimacy was implied so therefore not an obstacle. They swam and cooled off after being slightly sunburnt and enjoyed a delicious lunch. Phryne smiled as she removed the napkin from the first glass dish. But however did he know? God bless, Mr. Butler. He had included a gratin. It made Phryne and then Jack giggle with delight! And Jack even blushed a little.

The talking, the swimming, the eating, the sun. They both slept deeply. When Jack woke, Phryne's head was on his chest and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He hoped then and for all the days of his life, he'd wake up just this way. Her hair was tousled, her shoulders were slightly pink from the sun. It was time to go back inside. It was time. It was time for it all. She didn't know what she had done to him since virtually the day they first met. How strong he really was, had to be. He was no longer going to be the reserved man she knew. She had been his liberator. All of the feelings building like slow flames, ones she had fanned without mercy, were bubbling to the surface now. He was going to let them rage. Jack carried her up the steps and through the door to the bedroom. She looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up just like when he kissed her at the Café Replique. I'm sure she wondered whether he was going through the motions of a wedding night. He didn't care what she was thinking. It was going to be a wedding night. Of sorts.

Chapter 15

Phryne was a bit off balance in more ways than one as soon as her feet made contact with the floor. She had expected to be thrown on the bed, but at this point she didn't really know what would happen next. She had a niggling suspicion that for want of a better description, "payback", in one form or another, was part of this weekend's itinerary. And she was positively apoplectic at the thought of it! When she looked at Jack he was picking up his shaving kit. He seemed to make a great effort to do it with his back towards her.

"Miss Fisher, I'm going to take a shower and put on my pajamas. I won't be long, but you should gather up whatever you need. You certainly wouldn't want to be accused of keeping ME waiting on a night like tonight!" With that, he made his trip into the bathroom and locked the door again. She heard the shower running and quickly began to assemble her bedtime ensemble.

The water was ice cold as it ran over Jack's head cooling both his sunburn and his ardor. Oh yes, he would definitely be engaging in a bit of payback this weekend. The soap studs slightly stung his head, but he shook it off. The rest of the lavender scented soap suds made their way slowly down his neck, poured over his deep clavicle, across the faded bayonet scar on his wide, taut chest, then down the one thing he was attempting to keep cool. He waited for the remainder of the suds to find their way down his long muscular legs before he shut off the water. Reaching for a towel he took a moment to get that pesky forelock of hair out of his eyes and contemplated the evening ahead as he coaxed the renegade hairs back into place. He shaved so quickly he was almost reckless with the blade. He reached into his sponge bag to retrieve his surprise. Feeling the dark blue silk around his fingers made him positively hum! He shook out the pants and was about to pull them on over his fresh undershorts when he was struck by the fact that the top was missing. Mr. Butler couldn't have forgotten it, could he? It seemed impossible. After spending the night in Phryne's bed when her father's nerve tonic had laid him out cold on the parlor floor, he had asked Mr. Butler discreetly if he might borrow the pajamas. Without explanation, and without so much as a querying look, Mr. Butler handed them over to him before he left, all neatly wrapped in brown paper. He hadn't opened the package before tonight. He didn't realize how calculating he had been and at the back of his mind he thought, they would come in handy on a night like this!

"That minx!" But how could it have been Phryne? He practically had her in his sights from the moment they left the house from the moment they arrived at the cottage. Maybe the slippery top had escaped from the loosely tied bundle? Smiling, he assumed this his bemused cleaning woman had found it by now. What must she think of him? Probably that some of the gossip in the rags was true! When he emerged from the bathroom Phryne was there, sitting on a chair, apparently trying to bore a hole through the door with her eyes. She stood up so quickly, the kitchen chair she'd been perched on kicked out behind her. Jack blushed as she looked him over. First his beautiful hair, then those handsome chiseled features touched pink by the sun, his dancing eyes and the promise of that mouth. Maybe she never noticed before, but Jack had full lips. Some men didn't have any to speak of, but not Jack. Then, to her great thrill, those perfectly formed arms and that chest. What was she thinking? First and foremost about how she had wasted so much valuable time trying to resist him. But she knew why. They wouldn't be here now unless they had declared their love for one another. And for him, he had to legally end his marriage to Rosie. There was an Olympian hero under that policeman's costume of conservative three piece suit and overcoat, dear Phryne! She almost whistled.

And, foolish girl, you've been missing out. For ages. She was profoundly aware that the attraction wasn't only physical. It was really EVERYTHING about him. He was the boy that needed to sell an uncle's bequest to buy a bicycle, was a cultured self-taught man of the world, a reader of Shakespeare and the classics who even had a working knowledge of botany as part of his curiosity about the world. His intelligence always illuminated their conversations. A quality perhaps missing in some of her other conquests? Had that not registered with her before tonight? She had never consistently sought out a man's company the way she did with Jack. If he didn't come by for a drink after a case, she felt bereft. The transformation from mild mannered police inspector to Olympian soon-to-be-lover jolted her and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Jack noticed her swallow hard and was secretly delighted in her reaction. He couldn't even imagine the gamut of expressions that he had made in reaction to all of her taunts! She sometimes even made his fingers twitch.

Secondly, of course, since Phryne was still Phryne another question popped into her dazed head...why in the world do men need to wear bathing costumes that cover the best bits? Jack gestured to the open door of the bathroom. She still didn't move. The veritable acres of Jack's irresistible, gleaming skin were on display to her for the first time. She blinked hard thinking what she had done to him CONSTANTLY being on display herself. Eek. She shuddered when she recalled the fan dance. And the circus costume. And sitting on his desk all the time. And constantly invading his personal space and all of those infinitesimal caresses over the years since they first met. Here she herself was mad with desire only realizing recently how much she loved him, but what had poor Jack suffered? She felt guilty. But she'd do her best to make it up to him. She straightened up and composed herself.

Chapter 16

He noticed that her right arm was draped with the most beautiful negligee and robe he had ever seen no doubt specially imported for her from The House of Fleuri (not that he had seen that many, but more than most Melbourne men since he had met Phryne.) She passed him without a word and he could swiftly hear the water running. Jack being Jack he decided the best thing to do would be to pace. He paced from the bedroom to the living room to the kitchen and back until he was getting a little weary. He knew she was purposefully taking her own sweet time. Sweet time for the sweet times ahead! Ha. He smiled to himself. He had heard the water stop running a while ago. He thought to call out her name, but was afraid of interrupting whatever she was doing. He heard the bathroom doorknob twist and there she was. The negligee was nowhere in sight. She appeared to be wearing the top to his pajama bottoms and perhaps nothing more. "Phryne!" They both smiled from ear to ear. Phryne's bob waggled as she threw her head back knowing how much she was still able to surprise and delight him. He took several quick steps towards her, a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other. She extended her hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, but he instead pulled her back to the lovely table he had set in the living room. It was time the night's formalities started in earnest.


End file.
